Ten by Ten
by snarkysweetness
Summary: A very pregnant Jemma can't stop worrying about anything and everything that can be wrong with her baby, driving the team up the wall. When they've had enough it's up to Fitz to find a way to calm her down.


**Title: **Ten by Ten  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Fitzsimmons, Skyeward, Philinda with Triplett  
**Summary:** A very pregnant Jemma can't stop worrying about anything and everything that can be wrong with her baby, driving the team up the wall. When they've had enough it's up to Fitz to find a way to calm her down.  
**Warnings:** Jemma being her morbid little self.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I have a lot of Fitzsimmons baby feels and this was totally inspired by a _Grey's Anatomy_ episode, I feel no shame.

"If you don't make her stop I'm going to duct tape her entire face and tie her to down so she can't take it off. I swear to God, Fitz."

Fitz ran a hand over his face, not in the mood for this. He had enough on his plate without having to deal with Skye. Didn't she understand that doctors made the worst patients? And his wife was the _worst_.

"I'm just saying, what if it has an extra finger? Or toe! If anyone is going to have a baby with two heads, thirteen fingers, and eleven toes it's going to be me."

He sighed, having drowned out her ranting a long time ago. He was used to this. She was worried about everything and Jemma was morbid to begin with and as much as he loved her there was only so many times he could hear her describe the different ways in which their child could die before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jemma, if anything is wrong with our baby we will have the world's best doctors there to fix him. He will be fine," he insisted for the thousandth time.

"You can't know that. I can't know that. Horrible things happen all of the time, Fitz. The world is a scary place. I like to be prepared. The baby could have a heart murmur or a lung defect or she could be blind!"

"She's not blind," Fitz muttered, shaking his head. "And if she is, blind is fine. There's nothing wrong with being blind. Blind we can deal with."

"What are going to call it? You think it's a boy, I think it's a girl…she's going to be born knowing one of her parents is wrong! Unless she's deaf! You don't think she's deaf, do you?"

"I wish I was deaf!" Skye yelled into her cereal bowl.

"Need I remind you Helen Keller went to Harvard?"

Jemma ignored him. "What if she has an extra arm or leg? What if she absorbed a twin? Twins run in my family, Fitz, what if she ate her twin!"

Trip entered the room and immediately turned around, bumping into Ward.

"She at it again," Ward asked.

"Yup, bye!"

Ward tried to follow but Skye gave her husband a 'don't you dare leave me alone with them' glare. He pouted and she all but stomped her foot. Ward groaned and threw a mini-fit on his way to the kitchen table. Jemma didn't notice as she kept on rambling.

"How's our little one? Still kicking?" Ward asked as he reached under the table to pat Skye's stomach. She was nowhere near as far along as Jemma was but their kid thought she was a soccer star.

"Quiet now, probably dead," Jemma answered.

Skye threw her spoon down angrily.

"That's enough! Look, Jemma, as cute and neurotic as you are I'm sick and tired of hearing about dead babies, okay? Some of us don't go around thinking about all of the horrible things the can happen to our babies and we like to think happy baby thoughts! You are ruining my happy baby thoughts!"

"Skye, sweetheart-"

"No, Grant! It is a miracle I even got pregnant to begin with and I want to enjoy this! If you want to be miserable, Jemma, fine! But just stop!" Skye stood and pulled Ward to his feet furiously.

"And you!" She pointed her finger in Fitz's face before poking him in the chest, hard.

"Ouch," he muttered as she continued to poke him.

"Find a way to calm your wife down or there's going to be someone dying and I can guarantee you it will be her!"

Ward watched in despair as Skye stormed off. "I'm sorry, hormones, you know-"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW ME, GRANT!"

He pouted in the direction of the cereal box and followed her anyway.

Fitz sighed and took a seat next to Jemma.

"Love-"

"That was just rude. It's not my fault she wants to live in denial-"

He banged his head against the table. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed a plan.

After depositing Jemma in the lab, to no doubt run more blood tests on herself to search for anything that could be wrong, Fitz went right to the bosses with his plan.

"Ugh, yes, please, I'm so sick of listening to her," May muttered.

Coulson crossed his arms with a frown. "Sounds expensive-"

"Skye's pregnant too, you know," May reminded him as she took his hand.

The mention of his precious Skye was enough to get him to sign off on the new machine.

"If this doesn't work, Fitz, I demand a lot more grandchildren to justify this purchase."

"Of course, sir!"

"How many kids do you think I'm going to let call me 'grandma'?" May scolded as Fitz hurried out of the room.

He had to keep Skye and Jemma away from each other for the next few days but when Coulson's generous gift arrived he dragged Jemma down to the Infirmary excitedly.

"What are we doing?" She complained. "I was trying to take a nap!"

"We're surrounded by amazing doctors and technology and I'm going to prove to you nothing's wrong with our baby," Fitz answered as he led her into her appointment with the base's obstetrician.

"Look at this!" He announced as he unveiled the new ultrasound machine designed by Stark Industries. Not only was it a 3-D ultrasound but it measured brain waves, heart rates, and was sensitive enough to detect abnormalities most other machines couldn't.

Jemma made a face, unimpressed. "An ultrasound? I'm going back to our bunk-"

Fitz sighed and led her to the bed. "Come on, just trust me."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, but make this quick, Dr. DeMarco, I need a snack and a nap."

"Of course," she whispered with a shake of her head. Every doctor in this place was used to Jemma by now. He was sure Coulson had been forced to give them all hefty raises just to deal with her and then another when they were told they'd have to deal with her _and_ Skye, simultaneously.

As soon as the doctor began the ultrasound Jemma turned to meet Fitz's eyes. "So? Is there a heartbeat? Is there a teratoma growing out of its head? Is there an extra head?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He whispered in awe as he stared at the screen. This was nothing like the ultrasounds they'd seen before, this was _amazing_. He could see every eyelash, each individual knuckle, even watch its little toes move; it was a miracle.

Jemma turned and smiled. "Would you look at that? Ten toes. Ten fingers. And…" she cocked her head to the side. "No that's her umbilical cord."

"Her?" Fitz perked up as he leaned in closer to inspect the screen.

Jemma laughed. "Yes, 'her' and she's…oh Fitz, she's perfect," she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

He pressed his lips to her temple. "See? What did I tell you? There's nothing to be worried about. She's going to be fine; we're going to be fine."

She nodded and hugged him tightly around the middle. "I could sit here all day watching her."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Skye's going to want a turn at this thing, too, besides, Trip went grocery shopping this morning and I do believe there is a gallon of pistachio gelato with your name on it."

Jemma perked up and wiped at her eyes. He could see she didn't really want to go but the logical part of her brain knew she couldn't stay either. "Is there butterscotch to go on top of it?"

"And gummi bears," he answered as he helped her to her feet.

"Oooh, did you save all of the red ones?"

He frowned. "Well, no, Skye got there first but there are still plenty of them left, I'm sure."

Jemma took his hand and stared back at the screen sadly.

"I'll get you a video and pictures by this afternoon, Dr. Simmons," Dr. DeMarco insisted.

Jemma nodded and followed Fitz out of the room.

"You know…that machine still can't rule out brain disorders or cancer," Jemma said matter-of-factly.

Fitz groaned.

The baby's due date in five weeks couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
